


Times Hinata Was Caught Singing Actual Songs

by SatansLittleRabbit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 04:48:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13780047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatansLittleRabbit/pseuds/SatansLittleRabbit
Summary: The title says it all.





	Times Hinata Was Caught Singing Actual Songs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mooifyourecows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooifyourecows/gifts).



> I do not own Haikyuu or Frozen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Haikyuu or Frozen. This is my first fic so I hope y'all like it.

The first time he was caught truly singing, it was by Kagayama. It happened to be that Natsu had been binge watching Frozen all morning and Let it Go was stuck in Hinata's head. Well, Kagayama was to come over around 12:30 and it was barely 12:05 when he was caught. Kagayama had arrived early due to being already in the area earlier and had been let in the house by Hinata's mom.

"Kagayama, you're early," Hinata's mom said.

"Yeah, sorry about that," he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"It's fine. Come on in. Hinata's in the kitchen helping Natsu make some sandwiches for lunch."

"Thanks," he mumbled.

So Kagayama headed towards the kitchen, only to slow down when he heard singing.

"CAN'T HOLD IT BACK ANYMORE!" "Can't hold it back anymore!"

One was a child's voice, and the other older. Kagayama figured it was Natsu and Hinata, respectively.

"Onii-chan, you sing the next part, then I'll sing!" Natsu proclaimed.

"Sure. Do you want me to do the dance too?"

"Yes! Yes!"

Kagayama silently snuck up to the door of the kitchen so that he could peer into the room to see what they were doing. He about died of laughter and of a cute overload.

Hinata had started belting out the next part, while doing the motions- shimmying his shoulders at the moment- and had this look of pure joy on his face at his little sisters laughter.

Kagayama couldn't hold it in and started laughing at the antics, while Hinata froze and proceeded to turn into a tomato.

"Wha- what are you doing here Bakayama!" Hinata finally managed to get stammered out. "It-it's not what it looks like!"

"So you weren't just singing Let It Go for you sister, quite well might I add, and dancing around? And what do you mean what am I doing here?! You invited me over here, boke!" Kagayama went back to his usual self, scowling and looking as if he hated the world.

"You're not gonna tell, are you?" Hinata grew worried.

Even though Kagayama was being nice, he managed to turn it into an insult, "Heh, what's there to tell? That you were being a good brother and singing like a normal person for once?"

"Gwah! Really! Thanks Kagayama!" Hinata grabbed Kagayama's hand. "Let's go finish the movie."

And so Kagayama, Hinata, and Natsu spent the rest of the day singing along to different Disney movies, right after they got Natsu to agree not to only watch Frozen.

The next day at volleyball practice Hinata was on his way to the bathroom singing his usual bathroom song.

"What happened to yesterdays songs? Too normal for you?" Kagayama teased him.

"You said you wouldn't tell!"

"I didn't say I wouldn't tell, only asked what I would tell. And I'm not telling I'm just making a comment."

"Just let it go Kagayama!"

And with that, Hinata turned on his heel and left Kagayama chuckling about the image of Hinata singing and dancing to Let It Go with his sister.


End file.
